Kuwabara's Girlfriend?
by Imnotsorry1
Summary: To show love for Kuwabara :}
1. Liar Liar, PLants for Hire

_**Kuwabara doesn't get enough love and it really shows. So I have decided to make this little wacky oneshot for him!**_

_**I don't own YYH nor do I own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

It was a hot sunny day and Team Urameshi just finished a fight with an S-class demon. "Geez, all that fighting has me starving," Yusuke said while stretching, "You guys want to order some when we get back?"

Kurama nodded in agreement before calling Botan to call a portal for them.

"Tsk, I don't need to indulge in your human food," Hiei said wiping the blood off the blade of his sword.

"I'll drop by the store and grab a carton of ice cream for you," Yusuke said to the small demon. He then turned to Kuwabara "What about you idiot?" Yusuke inquired.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot Urameshi," Kuwabara screamed at the boy, "I actually have a date with my girlfriend tonight."

"Pfft, yeah right," Hiei taunted, "As anyone would actually date you."

"Hey, maybe he found a nice blind and deaf girl." Yusuke joked gaining a snicker from the demon.

"I'll show you," Kuwabara yelled at the two, "I'll show both of you."

"Pizza night is canceled I presume," Kurama said to the group of boys.

"Hell yeah, it is," Yusuke said with his hands on his hips, "I want to see what ugly duckling this dumbass managed to catch."

* * *

**_ At Kuwabara's apartment_**

"She's on the way guys," Kuwabara said frantically.

"What are you worried about," Yusuke said, "If she dates you then she can't do any worse."

With that comment, the two boys started to brawl in the living room. Neither of them heard the soft knock on the door. The small demon opened the door to reveal one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She was fairly short, shorter than him by a few inches, but curvy. The woman at the door had a skin-tight long white dress, The color went well with her slightly tan skin. The woman's hair was raven black, yet with the sun hit the beautiful tresses of hair there was a hint of blue. She looked up at the demon with her sapphire eyes, eyes full of curiosity and purity.

"Hello, I'm here for Kuwabara," the woman told Hiei taking him out of his slight stupor.

"Kuwabara, your onna is here for you," Hiei said before disappearing into the apartment.

The two men stop fight and Kuwabara and Yusuke rushed to the door. Yusuke couldn't believe his eyes, this angel in front of him was the ugly man's girlfriends.

"Kagome!" Kuwabara exclaimed before giving her a bone-crushing hug and showering her in kisses, earning a giggle.

Bells. That's what her laugh sounded like. Yusuke was so shocked he could barely move.

"I'll be back at around 10, Urameshi," Kuwabara said smugly at the shellshocked male in the doorway.

"Well, I'll be damned," Yusuke said as he watched the odd pair walk away.

* * *

_**How did you like it? I could go back and make changes if needed!**_


	2. The Knowing

**_You__ asked and I delivered! This will be a threeshot of the Kuwa/Kago ship_**

**_Reminder: I own NOTHING!_**

* * *

It turns out that Kagome attended school with them. She just transferred to Meiou High for her junior year. On her way to the office to receive her schedule, she was bearhugged by her doting boyfriend.

"Kagome," Kuwabara said lovingly "what are you doing here?"

"You idiot, she's in uniform isn't she?" Yusuke said from behind him. Kagome flashed Kuwabara a big smile.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Kagome told her boyfriend earning her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hehe I know you can't stay away from me," Kuwabara then started to drag off his girlfriend leaving Yusuke behind shaking his head. The poor girl could only say the word schedule before the big lovestruck idiot's tour of the school drowned her words away, ignorant to the sinister eyes that were watching the couple.

Hiei appeared next to Yusuke, "What is that oaf doing, we have a mission."

A mission, indeed. There was said to be a demon that kidnapped teenage high school girls that also for some reason have boyfriends. It's sai dthat demon attended the school that the boys attended at the moment.

"And she fits the criteria a little too well," Yusuke said facepalming "Let's just get this over with."

The bell rung, Yusuke began to walk to class and Hiei disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**After School**

The couple walked to the front of the school, hand in hand. Kurama looked at Yusuke who just shrugged at the avatar.

"Ah, Kagome," Kurama said to the girl, "How was your day at school?"

"I went to all of the wrong classes because of someone," she looked pointedly at Kuwabara who scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I have to get going now," She hugged her tall idiot and ran off.

The ragtag began their walk to Kuwabara's apartment when they felt a demonic energy, but not just from anywhere. It came from the way Kagome ran off to. Kuwabara took off running to the direction with his team right behind him. The energy came from an alleyway, He tThe sight he saw when he entered the alley made him freeze.

"What's the hold up," Yusuke said before turning in with rest of them and they all froze. In the alley was Kagome beheading the demon they were looking for with a sword made out of energy. The energy was so pure it disintegrated the whole demon after she sliced the head off.

"Miko," Hiei said catching everyone's attention "That's what she is."

Kagome's head snapped up at her new audience and her eyes widened.

"Woah, Kaggy," Kuwabara said smiling "You're like 100 times cooler than before,"

"Really idiot," Yusuke said in disbelief "That's your response to finding out your girlfriend is kickass."

Kurama and Hiei shook their heads and left.

"Kagome facepalmed and muttered "I have to report this to Sesshomaru."

* * *

_**Hey guys, next chapter will be them meeting! Did you like the part where she works for Sesshomaru? Let me know your thoughts!**_


End file.
